Straws of all types are packaged in different manners whereby to protect the straw in a sanitary manner to prevent contamination thereof. It is also known to package thermometers in sterilized wrappers. It is still further known to attach short drinking straws on beverage packages or cans with shrink wrappers or other straw attaching films. However, the majority of straws are packaged individually in thin paper wrappers of the type commonly used to manufacture cigarettes. A disadvantage of such wrappers is that they cannot be used to sterilize the straws due to their absorbency. Furthermore, because these papers are highly absorbent, they are susceptible to contamination by liquids should liquid be splashed against the wrapped straw or the straw placed on a liquid spill which we often find on counter tops where drinks of all sorts are dispensed. Another disadvantage of using these thin paper wrappers is that it is difficult to print on these papers. Also, because the paper is highly absorbent, if the wrapped straw was in contact with liquid, the liquid could also dissolve the ink and contaminate the straw inside the wrapper. A further disadvantage is that because these straws are usually made of plastics material, it is difficult to recycle straws in their paper wrappers as the two materials need to be separated for recycling. Accordingly, they are destroyed and not recycled.